ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Grand
Hunter Grand (born December 25, 1980) is an American professional wrestler and heir apparent to the illustrious multi-billion dollar corporation: Grand Enterprises. Poised to be at a level of Grandom that far surpasses any and all competition in both facets of his Grandmonious life, Hunter Grand exists in a space that few people ever get the pleasure of experiencing. Hunter Grand has been a Staple of Sports Entertainment since 2014 when he decided to grace the sport of professional wrestling with his Grand Presence. Since then he has made waves in every federation that he has given a chance to provide him with some sort of competition. Unfortunately, their continued failure brought him to the point of creating his own company which he has most humbly named: The Hunter Grand Experience (HGX). Although he lords on high over The Hunter Grand Experience, Hunter Grand has also given his attention to performing part time for Union Battleground. Almost universally despised by those of an envious ilk, Hunter Grand continues his rise to the top of the professional wrestling world and refuses to be denied. Adversity. Struggle. These are concepts that Hunter Grand has never experienced and there's nothing that will stand in the way of him proving to the entire world that he is, as he's always said, the End All, Be All of Sports Entertainment. You're Welcome. Early Life Hunter Grand's wasn't born. Unlike the rest of humanity's peasants, Hunter Grand chose to Arrive when he did and the day was immediately marked upon all the calendars that mattered as The Day The Earth Became Grand. This day, which commoners may refer to as Christmas, sparked the beginning of the perfection that was the life of Hunter Grand. Hunter Grand received the utmost of education through a combination of private tutors and private schooling due to being the son of the billionaire mogul: Victor Grand. The heir to the Grand Enterprises fortune was given every luxury in life. Some would say that he was spoiled but it was more that Hunter Grand deserved to have the world at his fingertips. After all his father, the infamous Victor Grand, had worked to provide for his son. It was only natural that Hunter Grand reap the benefits of the vast fortune that Victor Grand had amassed. Hunter Grand attended Cornell due to his superior intellect and ability to afford the tuition to pay his way through any university that he wanted. Of course, nothing less than Ivy League would've been ideal for Hunter Grand. He excelled at Cornell but also found that his intellectual superiority and Genuine Grandness put him far above his peers. Unwilling to lower himself to their mediocrity, Hunter Grand found a way to interact with them on a consistent basis while also proving his superiority to them in yet another way. Thus, Hunter Grand's introduction to wrestling happened during his collegiate years. It was, of course, like opening Grandora's Box. Hunter Grand decimated the alleged competition during his first forays into the world of wrestling. After graduating with expensive honors, Hunter Grand continued to search for actual talent within the wrestling world. This led him directly into the journey that he is still undertaking even to this day. The search to find someone worthy of losing to His Royal Grandness. The world of sports entertainment had been missing one thing since its inception: Hunter Grand. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2014) After Hunter Grand's complete domination of collegiate level wrestling he took some time to travel abroad and test his mettle in various independent circuits. He traveled everywhere from the United States to Japan to smaller countries that didn't even deserve his presence. These years allowed him to fashion his own unique style and presence while constantly putting his opponents into situations where they have no hope of defeating him. Simply put, Hunter Grand had the best teacher and trainer for this profession that a person could have: Hunter Grand. Inaugural Promotional Tour (2014 - 2015) A man as confident in his superiority as Hunter Grand doesn't choose a place to call "home". Sports Entertainment and Professional Wrestling as a whole were in desperate need of someone of his breed to come in and change the face of it entirely. Hunter Grand was more than happy to do just that. He spent an entire year signing on to a promotion or federation for a limited amount of time, just long enough to create the buzz needed for himself and to boost the various ratings of these promotions. Then he left, leaving broken and useless promotions in his wake. There hasn't been a federation that Hunter Grand spent significant time in that hasn't folded since losing someone as impressive and crucial to success as Hunter Grand. HGX (2016 - Present) Union Battleground (2016 - Present) Grand Enterprises Grand Enterprises is a multi-billion dollar corporation that expands exponentially on a global scale each year. Created by Victor Grand and handed down to Hunter Grand without a second thought this company exists to make every other company feel as horrible as The Main Man makes his opponents feel when he crushes them in the ring. Corporate Division * Management Consulting * Corporate Acquisitions * Real Estate Sports Entertainment Division * Professional Wrestling * Managerial Services * Promotions Entertainment Division * Television * Music * Modeling Employee Roster Personal Life Trivia In Wrestling The Brand * Managers ** Victor Grand (2014 - 2015) *** Victor Grand, the visionary behind Grand Enterprises, spent a year stepping back from corporate endeavors to manage his son, Hunter Grand, during his first foray into Professional Wrestling. Once Hunter Grand was secured away and victory was on the horizon, Victor Grand left him to conquer all. ** Gretta Strause (2015) *** Gretta Strause was a woman that dared to attempt to steal the heart of Hunter Grand. However, Hunter Grand's infallible nature allowed him to persevere. She performed managerial duties for him for about a year before, as always, he laid utter waste to multiple federations and eventually the two lost touch. * Other Personnel ** Alexis Hart (Publicist) ** Donna Winters (Attorney) ** Fancy Butler (Driver) ** Grace Nielsen, PhD (Personal Doctor) ** Holly Woods (Personal Trainer) ** Jazlyn Rasa (Choreographer) ** Kennedy James (Social Media Specialist) ** Micki Marks (Interviewer) ** Olivia Dunn (Head of Security) ** Randi Moss (Personal Assistant) ** Tara Austin (Stylist) ** The Wall (Enforcer) * Up All Night w/ Hunter Grand ** The Bratz '''(House Band) * '''Hunter's Harem ** Frankie ** Gem ** Hazel ** J.J. ** Jolene ** Lux ** Maddy ** Nell ** Roxi * Locations ** The MGM Grand Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada ** Grand Force One ** Grand Central Station * Merchandise * The Grandom ** The Grand Wagon *** Hunter Grand's exclusive fan club. They exist both in ring and across social media. They are some of the more die hard believers in Hunter Grand. ** The Swallowing *** Hunter Grand's exclusive Social Media Sect. Often known as Swallowers, they take everything that Hunter Grand gives them. ** Grand Girls *** Hunter Grand's handpicked selection of women that get the opportunity of a lifetime to be known as high ranking members of Hunter Grand's court. Once you Go Grand, there is no other man. The Moves * Finisher ** Once In A Lifetime Spectacular Event (Cobra Clutch Slam) ** Grand Finale (Full Nelson Facebuster) ** Grand Climax (Bronco Buster; on female opponents) * Signature ** Grand Opening (Running Knee Lift / Neckbreaker Slam) ** WinGrandium Leviosa (Top Rope Leg Drop Bulldog) ** Grandtastic Voyage (Swinging Inverted DDT) ** Granding Ovation (Snapmare Driver) ** Grand Closing (Curb Stomp) ** Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Grander (Steal Opponent's Signature/Finisher/Taunt) * Popular ** Grand Slam (Sitout Side Slam) ** Grandificent (Olympic Slam) ** Silence Is Grand (Running Corner Clothesline) ** Utter Grandimonium (Jumping Cutter) ** Grand Force One (Slingshot Double Knee Facebreaker) ** InstaGrand (Cocky Pin w/ Picture Taking Theatrics) ** It's A Granderful Life (Figure Four Leg Lock) ** Definition of Grandeur (Punt To Face) ** Grand Overture (Elevated Boston Crab) * Other ** Opportunity Drops (Basement Dropkick to the Knees) ** Conversation Over (Arm Twist / Leg Lariat) ** Autograph Session (Punch Combo: 2 Right Hands and a Wind Up Third Right Hand) ** Upper Echelon (European Uppercut) ** That Escalated Quickly (Flapjack) ** Down Syndrome (Double Arm DDT) ** Simply Unbelievable (Slingshot Powerbomb) ** You're Not Worthy (Snap DDT) ** Think Again (Delayed Hangman's Neckbreaker) ** You Can't Do That On Television (Double Knee Backbreaker) ** Shhhhh! The Grown Ups Are Speaking (Sleeper Hold w/ Body Scissors) ** Breaking All The Rules (Inverted Facelock Backbreaker / Neckbreaker Slam) ** Back By Popular Demand (Rolling Cutter) ** Perfection (Tiger Suplex) ** Greater Than (Leg Drop DDT) ** Exclusive (Release German Suplex) ** ... With An Exclaimation Point! (Jumping Reverse Bulldog) ** Haters Wanted (Full Nelson Bulldog) ** Look What You Made Me Do (Running Knee Lift) ** Superiority Complex (Shining Wizard) ** One Night Only (Busaiku Knee Kick) ** Expensive Taste (Big Boot) ** Textbook Narcissism (Running Meteora) ** A Round Of Applause (Float Over Neckbreaker) ** GTFO (Triangle Dropkick) ** Victory Slap (Lou Thesz Press w/ Punches / Final Slap) ** Excellence Personified (Diving Double Axe Handle) ** Worst Wishes (Springboard Bulldog) ** Told You So (Mushroom Stomp) ** Fist Of The Superior Star (Diving Fist Drop) ** You Brought This On Yourself (Mounted Punches) ** Out Of Your League (Catapult Hangman) ** Status Update (Knee Drop w/ Theatrics) ** Hold That Thought. I Don't Care. (Single Leg Boston Crab) ** ___ Steps Ahead (Stomp Combination) ** You're Welcome (Sharpshooter) The Man * Nickname(s) ** "The Main Man" ** "The Grand One" ** "The Brand" ** "The Superior Star" ** "The Grandest Of All Time" ** "God's Grandest Gift" ** "His Royal Grandness" ** "The Sultan of Social Media" ** "The Hunter Grand Experience" ** "The Definition of Sports Entertainment" ** "The Staple of Sports Entertainment" ** "The End All, Be All Of Sports Entertainment" * Entrance Theme(s) ** "Million Dollar Man" by Kutless ** "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva * Catch Phrase(s) ** "You're Welcome." ** "Be Grand." ** "It's Going To Be... Grand." ** "The Grand One Has Spoken." ** "I Am Hunter Grand. That Means I'm Better Than You." ** "Hold That Thought. I Don't Care." ** "I'm Hunter Grand. I'm Never Finished." Championships and Accomplishments * HGX ** The HGX Grand Slam Championship (1 Time, 2016 - Present) * Union Battleground External Links * Hunter Grand at Union Battleground * HunterGrand on Twitter Category:Hunter Grand Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:HGX Category:Union Battleground Category:Wrestlers born in 1980 Category:Male Professional Wrestlers